The Aftermath
by David3
Summary: What happens after book 9...check for updates if you like it.
1. Prologue

Ok, people…I got some pretty good feedback so I'm going to write another story (don't throw tomatoes at me ****

Ok, people…I got some pretty good feedback so I'm going to write another story (don't throw tomatoes at me!!!). In this one, I AM going to try to make some subplots and I AM going to do a little more describing…

Wind blew Graendal's skirts as she stood on her balcony. A storm was coming. Her lips turned up at the corners. _A big storm._ She was interrupted by an artificial wind that almost threw her off the ledge. Her head whipped back, but she only saw Moridin.

"You think too much, yet do too little, Graendal," Moridin said mockingly. "Who are your friends among the men now…and who are your enemies?"

Graendal struggled not to glare at him. "My _friends_ are all those who serve the Shadow, Nae'blis." Her smug tone faltered as Moridin cut her off.

"The Great Lord of the Dark won't be pleased with that tone, Graendal. There is room for another _cour'sourva_ if it is necessary."

Graendal visibly gulped before going on. "There is only one remaining male Chosen, Nae'blis. I can't say I particularly _trust_ him, though I do believe that he is loyal. Why do you ask?"

Moridin dropped his tone a little. "You know why the Great Lord put the…shadow…on _saidin_. Now that that is gone, we must…make sure of our loyalties."

Graendal sighed. "What is it you want me to do, Nae'blis?"

***

Rand sat back in the Sun Throne, holding on to _saidin_. This time, Lews Therin muttered happily for once. _So, this is what it was like when you were still alive…_ Rand silently thought.

When _I was still alive? Light, man, you really are mad!_ Lews's voice answered.

Rand shook his head and tested his warder bonds--Min was a little frustrated with something, Aviendha was concentrating, and Elayne…he couldn't quite tell, so he assumed she was asleep. He knew one thing, though--he needed to get back to the Black Tower. He didn't quite trust Mazrim Taim yet. _That can wait for tomorrow_, he thought.

__

Tomorrow never comes! came the incessant man's voice.

Rand sighed and muted it to a buzz. Just as he got up to go to his bedchambers, an Asha'man walked through the door.

Rand almost smiled. "Narishma! What brings you here?"

He shuffled his feet. "I came to report to you…Flinn and I have been Healing stilled Aes Sedai."

Rand barely kept his mouth dropping open. "Why in the name of the Light did you do that?" he got out angrily.

"My Lord Dragon, our Aes Sedai that we are bonded to…suggested…that the Black and the White Towers could be _partners_ now that _saidin_ has been cleansed."

"Taim _let _you do this?" Rand's eyebrows raised slightly.

He looked around at nothing. "Not exactly, my Lord Dragon. We felt that it would be in the best interest of the Black Tower--no, no excuses. I came to submit myself to your judgement." He ended flatly.

Rand rested his chin on his hands. "I am going to the Black Tower myself, Narishma. I hear there is a shortage of _na'lin_ there, and since you and Flinn seem so well-versed in Healing, my judgement is to send you both there to fill the post for 6 months."

Narishma, who had been pacing, almost tripped over his coat. "Me and Flinn…_teachers_?" He suddenly looked abashed when he realized he was talking to the Dragon Reborn.

Rand had a distant look in his eyes. "There's enough taught about killing there to fill anyone's brain. You and Flinn might add a little something different to it."

Narishma looked at Rand closely. "You are a good man, my Lord Dragon. Flinn and I will depart whenever you leave." Rand nodded. Narishma put his fist to his chest and walked out.

__

You are a good man, my Lord Dragon, Lews Therin mocked.

__

Shut up! Rand yelled at him.

***

Verin caught Nynaeve's arm in the streets of Caemlyn. "Cadusane wishes to speak with you, Nynaeve."

Nynaeve took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know why? Lan is expecting me in a few minutes…" That was the best lie she could come up with on her feet. Not really a lie--Lan _was_ expecting her… Anyway, the absolute last thing she wanted to be questioned about was the cleansing of _saidin_.

Verin smiled slightly. "Does Cadusane usually give reasons? Either way, you need to come. Lan can wait."

Nynaeve sighed resignedly. "Where is she, Verin?"

"I would…rather keep that a secret, Nynaeve. Link with me if you _must_ embrace _saidar_." Nynaeve almost growled. _That woman read my mind!_

Once they stepped through the portal, Cadusane motioned them to have a seat. "I brought you here, Nynaeve, because we must do something about Rand. He must be broken somehow."

Nynaeve's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Cadusane?" she asked, horrified.

Cadusane slapped a hand to her forehead. "No, no, no! He must laugh or cry, Nynaeve. Even the Aiel agree to that."

Nynaeve released _saidar_. "And you need me because…"

"We know of Rand's little trip that he's taking to the Black Tower. If we could enlist your and one of his Asha'man's help, then we might be able to break him."

As the conversation went on, Nynaeve's smile grew wider and wider.

***

Narishma's eyes almost popped. "You want me to do _what_? Listen, I'm already treading on thin ice with the Lord Dragon as it is…"

Nynaeve rolled her eyes impatiently. "Listen, Narishma! If Tarmon Gai'don were today, Rand's victory would be as bad as defeat. You don't want that, do you?"

Narishma's eyes narrowed. "No, I guess not; but I really don't think that we should do this to the Lord Dragon. He has enough on his mind already." When Nynaeve gestured for him to continue, he said, "He…keeps a mental list of all the women that have died because of him. If one that held his bond were to die--" Nynaeve started to say something, but he quickly added, "to him, anyway…he might even try to kill himself."

"It's a chance we'll have to take, Narishma! It'll only be for a minute, maybe even less…"

Narishma rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. But on one condition--_you_ must swear fealty to the Lord Dragon."

If her eyes almost popped a minute ago, they would have now. "Me?" she started, flustered, "_Me?_ You listen here, Narishma: I've got no intentions of sitting around in an Aiel prison!"

It was Narishma's turn to get angry. "Now _you_ listen, Nynaeve! The Lord Dragon is _very_ kind to his prisoners! He allowed them to channel again," _well, not exactly_, Narishma thought to himself, "and they have high standing with the Aiel. They deserved far worse. You see Verin? She swore fealty to the Lord Dragon!"

Nynaeve's face grew considerably less red. "I'll…have to think about it, Narishma."

"Choose wisely."


	2. Black, or White?

Rand blinked in disbelief

Rand blinked in disbelief. He had remembered the Black Tower as a shabby group of huts, but now a huge, power-wrought wall encircled the camp. Mazrim Taim had a similar experience--not because of the condition of the Tower, but because of the sensation he felt while going through the wall. Before, it had been like walking through a sewer, but now, it felt like walking through the sun.

"Your men have been working well, Taim," Rand said once they had passed through the wall.

"It's hardly _work_, my Lord Dragon. The work was done designing the scaffolds for the wall, which took myself and 3 Asha'man over a week to do. Now, even the Soldiers can help with the construction; all they have to do is channel in the wall." Taim, if it was possible for him, looked proudly on it.

"Enough about this wall," Rand started flatly. "I came here to do several things. I will be making a speech--" He jumped back as another Asha'man almost ran into him; both Taim and him were Cloaked with the Power. After straightening his coat, he continued, "So I will require a stadium capable of holding every single man in the Tower."

Taim shrugged. "That can be arranged. Expect something within…I'd say 3 hours."

"First, though, you will need to recognize me. I have the Mask of Mirrors…" The area around Rand shimmered, and he was replaced by another person.

Taim scanned him, nodded, and walked away. Rand's stomach growled. _Light, I'm hungry!_

A too-familiar voice popped in his head. _We all are hungry…_

***

Narishma practiced his shielding techniques doggedly. Flinn almost fell over with laughter when he told him about his Aes Sedai 'mission', but he merely shrugged when he was told about Rand's decision. "We can handle it. Besides, I'm ready to go back to the Tower."

Narishma shrugged and continued his exercises. "There! Could you tell it was me?" A shielded Flinn nodded. Narishma clenched his fist in frustration.

"I think that it's impossible, Narishma. Why does it matter that much?"

Narishma shook his head. "It's got to seem to him that _he_ falters and can't get a hold on _saidin_. It's got to be _his_ fault that Min gets 'killed'."

A corner of Flinn's lip twitched. "Ok, now. I remember just now that the traitor, Corlan Dashiva, could channel and not be recognized. How did he do it?"

Narishma threw up his hands. "For all we know, he could be a Forsaken!" Once he had calmed down, he said, "Well, I wonder if we could link up, Flinn? Maybe an Aes Sedai could--"

Flinn cut him off by shaking his head softly. "Absolutely not! With that much of the Power being used, someone in the Black Tower could feel it. Do you think that the Lord Dragon, stronger than any in the Tower, wouldn't get suspicious over that?"

Narishma sighed. "I guess you're right, Flinn."

A couple minutes later, Taim's voice filled the whole Tower. "All Tower personnel, report to the Traitor's Tree immediately." Flinn shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the Tree.

Narishma shrugged wearily. "Guess we'd better go."

***

Rand was close to bursting with rage. "Why in the name of the Light did you put this stadium next to this _Tree_?" he managed to get out.

Taim merely shrugged. "I figured that it would--"

"I don't care what you _figured_, Taim. How am I supposed to get a message across to hundreds of men shaking with fear?" he snarled.

At Rand's murderous stare, he took his seat. Once the auditorium was filled, Rand used the customary Air-and-Fire voice amplifier. He cleared his throat and began.

"At a point no less than one week ago, a new future was given to all men who could channel. I have come here, in light of the new future, to set a new, equally promising agenda. First of all," he created an image of the Traitor's tree to the side of him, "all men that are willing to fight and die for me and for the Light should be rewarded, not threatened. This…abomination must go with the taint." The vision of the tree suddenly burst into flame. Rand listened for anything out of the crowd, but there was only silence. He continued, "Secondly, all recruitment efforts will change in attitude. No man will be _forced_ to come to the Tower--moreover, any man who wishes to leave the Tower can do so at their leisure." Rand winced outwardly at that. _It had to be done sometime._ Rand finished his speech before Lews Therin could get a word in. "Lastly, as soon as the wall surrounding this encampment is finished, you will begin a new construction project--apartments for every member of the Tower. I have spoken--carry out my orders." Sweat rolled down Rand's back as he made his way to the exit of the auditorium. He noticed Taim giving him an equally murderous glare. He shook his head and laughed silently to himself. As soon as he exited the building, he Traveled back the Sun Throne.

He missed the explosion of cheers coming out of the building.

***

Cadusane massaged her eyes with her hands. Verin had told her about Rand's speech. _Light, that boy has done exactly the wrong thing! Now the whole Tower will be loyal to him!_

"Verin, get me Nynaeve. There's going to be a little change in plans."

"As you wish," Verin said. Within minutes, Nynaeve entered the room and Cadusane had regained her composure.

"About our plan…we've got to break Rand's bond with Min permanently. That ought to…" Cadusane cut herself off, as if on second thought.

Nynaeve shook her head wearily. "What's gotten in to you, Cadusane? I can understand the temporary, but now…do you just want to hurt Rand? That won't accomplish any goal."

Cadusane's eyes blazed. "You will not patronize me, child! Will you continue with the plan, or not? I could easily find someone else to fill your position."

Nynaeve shrugged resignedly. "I guess I'll have to. Do you know how to sever a bond permanently?"

__

There is more than one way, Cadusane thought to herself. "It just came to me last night." She began showing Nynaeve the weaves.

***

__

Someone is plotting against you, Lews Therin said, matter-of factly.

Rand rolled his eyes. _There is _always_ someone plotting. You, of all people, should know that._

Lews Therin cackled. _Me, or you? Not much difference, is there?_

Rand shook his head, forcing Lews Therin out. _There's a difference. _ He added, a touch hopefully, _there's _got _to be._


	3. The Best Laid Plans

Mesaana looked up from her studies with a start

Mesaana looked up from her studies with a start. _Another Black was channeling...outside of the Tower!_ She mentally summoned Alviarin, and momentarily a portal formed near her. She didn't let go of _saidar_ until she was sure it was Alviarin, though.

"You summonned me, great Mistress?" Alviarin said.

"I have sensed another of your Ajah outside of the Tower walls. I do not remember ever giving any of our sisters permission to leave the Tower."

"Nor do I. What shall I do about it?" Alviarin was not too happy about having to leave the Tower at this hour--she was having _so _much fun with Elaida…

"You will go out and find why our sister channeled and report back to me." Mesaana leaned back in her chair, as if relaxed.

Alviarin knew better, though. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "As you command, great Mistress."

***

Egwene thought she would burst with impatience. They had waited 3 weeks out of the month, but she was ready to go. _If only Gareth Byrne's scouts were back with news…_

Suane Sanche's head popped in Egwene's tent. "Sorry for disturbing you, Mother, but Sheriam insisted that I inform you immediately. We have completed the cloak of _saidar_ that surrounds the entire area. It took upwards of 30 sisters and about an hour, but we did it."

A relieved smile crept onto Egwene's face. "Excellent. Now no one can discover us until we attack the Tower. I trust that all the safeguards went into place?" When Suane nodded, she continued. "Do you have the supply report with you?"

"Unfortunately," Suane grimaced. Egwene could see why upon reading the list.

"This is barely enough gold to last for 2 months! How are we supposed to siege Tar Valon in 2 months?"

Some of the old Suane came out with her smirk. "You're the Amyrlin…Mother."

Egwene sighed in mock-frustration. "Enough, Suane. Give orders to the soldiers telling them to forage for all that they are worth this week--it'll be our last here."

Suane nodded gravely, and left the tent.

***

"Great Lord of the Dark, why have you summoned me?" Demandred asked, rather shakily.

"I REQUIRE A DEED FROM YOU, CHOSEN. TO PROVE YOUR LOYALTY, YOU MUST BRING AL'THOR TO ME. _ALIVE_."

Demandred grimaced inwardly at the last part. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "As you wish, Great Lord of the Dark."

"AS ALWAYS," the Dark One said in a voice even more menacing than it had been before.

***

Moridin clenched his fist in anger. Of course he would not allow Demandred to capture al'Thor and bring him to the Dark One--more likely than not, al'Thor would take his place as Nae'blis. That was part of the reason that he had Semirhage in the room with him.

"Why do you have need of me, Nae'blis?" Semirhage said, as if she had important business pending.

"I need you to go on a mission for me. Stay with al'Thor at all times--swear the traditional oath of fealty to him," Semirhage's lips curved up at that, "and make out to be one of his 'trusted' Aes Sedai. I need to know all of his plans."

Semirhage's eyes narrowed. "And, because of my trouble…" she folded her hands expectantly.

Moridin sighed. _Some are easier to manipulate than others._ "You will get…" he paused only for a fraction of a second to think of something, and then smiled. "…a chance to kill al'Thor."

***

Nynaeve went down the steps to the Sun Throne, and stood face to face with Rand. "Where is Min, Rand? I haven't seen her for days!"

His face adopted a mocking tone. "I wonder why?" Upon seeing Nynaeve's fierce glare, he relented and shrugged his shoulders. "She's somewhere in the Andor palace. Does that help you?"

"Thank you, Rand al'Thor. I didn't expect you to tell me."

"Why not?" Rand looked genuinely confused.

Nynaeve shook her head. "Never mind." With that she left.

__

Confused girl, that one is, Lews Therin said.

__

Why do you say that? Rand asked. Lews Therin always picked the worst times to make himself heard…

__

That shake of the head…looked like an aftershock of Compulsion! For some odd reason, that seemed to amuse him.

__

What's that? Rand asked urgently. He could almost feel that he was on to something.

__

Some Age of Legends trick. None but the Forsaken would know or use it. That seemed to be the limit of Lews Therin's sanity. He broke down and started crying and moaning about his beloved Ilyena.

Rand rolled his eyes and muted his voice. _Why in the Light would Nynaeve want _Min_?_ he thought to himself.

Minutes later, another Aes Sedai walked into the room, but it was one he had never seen before. White Ajah, by the look of it.

"My Lord Dragon," she said after a moment's pause, "I wish…to swear fealty to you."

Rand's eyes widened involuntarily. What kind of Aes Sedai would swear fealty _willingly_ to a man who could channel? "What?" he asked incredulously. After no response, he started thinking again. _Probably some Aes Sedai plot._ Either way, he saw no hurt in allowing an Aes Sedai to swear fealty to him. "As you wish."

***

Both Narishma and Flinn shook their heads as yet another design for the apartments fell apart.

"Light, Flinn, this is insane! This has to be some sort of punishment from Taim…I could see it in his eyes!" Narishma cursed.

Flinn audibly grunted. "Probably because we teach the only non-lethal subject in the tower. A cruel one, that Taim is."

Narishma reached for _saidin _again. "Talking all day can't help this project. Try making more weight to the middle…" Scaffolds appeared that only a man who could channel could see. Narishma's eyes beamed, even as they collapsed into nothing again. "I see the problem, Flinn… all these parts have equal weight! Let's try making the weight fall off towards the middle and top." Flinn shook his head wearily, but embraced the Source again.

This time, however, they held together. Not a pretty building--but a building all the same. Suddenly, Taim appeared behind them. Later, Narishma could swear he recalled Taim grimacing when he saw the finished design.

"I see you have made some progress," he said flatly. Flinn gulped with the effort not to laugh, but Narishma concealed a snicker with a cough. Taim's eyes narrowed.

Narishma took a breath and said, "Yes, and we're ready to start as _na'lin_ now, M'Hael."

Eyes still narrowed, Taim's face darkened. Taim spoke up, sounding almost frustrated. "Yes, I suppose you are." As soon as he left, Flinn gulped, now with relief.

"We've got to watch him, Narishma."

Narishma, realizing that he hadn't been breathing, exhaled softly. "Yes, we do."


	4. Antebellum

A week had gone by, and only 20 men wanted to learn the Art of Healing

Half of a week had gone by, and only 20 men wanted to learn the Art of Healing. Flinn shook his head at the number.

"Light, Narishma, what do they have to lose by learning Healing? It's as if all they want to do is kill people, even with the taint removed."

"Maybe we need to tell the Lord Dragon…we aren't of very much use here." Flinn could tell Narishma just wanted to get away from Taim and the Tower.

"Feel free to try," Flinn said, and smirked.

Narishma eyed him down. "Oh, no you don't. We're in this together."

Flinn looked up at him. "I guess we are, aren't we?"

***

Mesaana exhaled, exasperated. "You say they've put up a _cloak_ of sorts around a _rebel_ _Aes Sedai_ camp? I didn't think that there were nearly enough sisters to seriously try a coup with the Tower. There must be at least 300 here, and only 50 there!"

Alviarin shrugged. "Maybe they are just stupid. Our agent purposely assisted in the formation of the cloak to alert you of its presence but saw no way of undoing its protection. For all the Aes Sedai to be aware of it without being aware of us…"

"Will be a challenge," Mesaana finished. "I agree. You must take me to the site of this camp."

Alviarin shook her head. "I walked last time; that's why it took so long. I don't know how to create a portal without every single rebel Aes Sedai for miles around seeing it."

Mesaana laughed. "It is a simple thing called _inverting_, Alviarin." Alviarin's eyes widened as a portal formed without her seeing any weaves.

On a second thought, though, her eyes widened further. "Great Mistress, neither our agent or myself could see the weaves holding the cloak into place…"

Mesaana cursed under her breath. "They know…that dog Moghedien must have showed them how! We'll have to go about this carefully." Both she and Alviarin created Folded Light around themselves.

When Mesaana looked at Alviarin expectantly, Alviarin threw up her hands. "I don't know how to make an Inverted portal!" It took about 10 minutes, but Mesaana finally got Alviarin to create her own Inverted weaves.

"You are proficient enough to create a simple portal, now do it!" Mesaana was already furious about the delay.

Alviarin rather shakily formed the portal to where she had last been. They both walked through, and saw absolutely nothing. To Alviarin's surprise, Mesaana laughed.

"You see the trees shaking slightly in the wind?" she asked. When Alviarin nodded, she continued, "They shake up to this point. Beyond that is our 'cloak'."

Alviarin watched in awe as Mesaana created a fine sliver of Spirit and cut the air in front of her. As soon as she had cut about 10 places, the cloak started folding in on itself. Within minutes, it was completely collapsed. Smiling triumphantly, Mesaana took a long look at the camp. She understood now why the rebels were so eager to attack. They had at least 10,000 troops and 200 sisters. Her smile widened. _Not for very long._

***

For the first time in a long while, Elaida sat up straight and tall in her chair. The rebels _would_ be destroyed now! "Thank you for your diligent work, Alviarin. Speaking of which, how did you find this…shield around their camp?"

Alviarin's eyes narrowed. "Perseverance, Mother," she added mockingly.

Elaida shook her head and almost groaned. _How in the light can I get rid of her…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Alviarin's comment.

"When will we move on them?"

Elaida leaned forward eagerly. "Now."

***

Demandred paced the floor. "Do you think I care about the affairs of these puny women who can channel? If that's all you came for, Graendal…"

Graendal gave him a sly look and said one word. "Al'Thor."

Demandred glared at her. "What about him? Stop playing games!"

Eyes widening in mock concern, Graendal said, "What's gotten into you, Demandred? I remember when you were on top of every plot, master of peoples' fates."

Demandred lunged for Graendal and grabbed her by the throat. "Tell me, NOW!"

Holding back a gulp, Graendal said coolly, "I don't think the Dark One would approve of your actions against a Chosen."

Seething with rage, Demandred backed away. Graendal's face grew bright, and she said, "Now that you've calmed down…" After a dangerous look from him, she continued, "Egwene al'Vere. What do you know of her?"

"Only that she came from al'Thor's village."

"Quite right, but she's actually become the _Amyrlin _of the rebel Aes Sedai."

"Continue," Demandred growled.

"If you must know, Mesaana has uncovered their presence and has indirectly informed the Tower. There is going to be a _major_ battle in a matter of hours." She saw Demandred already putting the pieces together, but she went on anyway. "Seeing as the Tower outnumbers the rebels significantly, the Amyrlin will need a lot of assistance. That assistance…"

Demandred slapped his forehead and burst out laughing. "Al'Thor and his Asha'man! Al'Thor must have some sympathy for his village sweetheart… You are _brilliant_, Graendal!"

Graendal inwardly snickered, but said, "You may prove your loyalty to the Shadow that way."

Demandred actually bowed before he left. Explosive fits of laughter overtook her before she got that familiar tweak in her mind that signaled the area was clear to go to Semirhage. Once she made and stepped through a portal, Semirhage looked at her anxiously.

"Any news?"

Graendal fought down laughter as she said, "A powerful man that can channel is after al'Thor. He's rumored to have a Mask of Mirrors, so don't trust your eyesight to identify the attacker. _Anyone_ who touches Rand with _saidin_ must be stopped."

Semirhage created a spark with _saidar_. "Whoever he is…he will die."


	5. Blood, and Tears

Egwene woke up from a pleasant dream, only to hear screams and explosions

Egwene woke up from a pleasant dream, only to hear screams and explosions. Embracing _saidar, _she leapt from her bed frantically. Once she was out of the tent, she knew what the source of the screams was. Tar Valon soldiers stormed through Gareth Byrne's ranks. They wreaked havoc at first--Byrne's men were unprepared and taken by surprise. By the time they recovered, over an eighth of the force was lost. Egwene was more worried about the explosions--power-wrought explosions. _How can they use their power to attack us? Unless everyone in the Tower is Black, the 3 oaths should bind these women!_ _I shall not use the Power to kill unless it's a Darkfriend or unless_ _I'm defending my own life…_ Egwene then knew why they were able to attack. _Elaida must have persuaded the whole Tower that we are darkfriends!_

An explosion knocked her off her feet, and almost into Sheriam's arms. Both women fell to the ground. Sheriam got up and looked at Egwene worriedly. "Mother, we were caught totally by surprise…I don't know how they destroyed our cloak without us knowing it…"

Egwene grabbed her by the arm. "Never mind that! The sisters are _attacking_ us, Sheriam! Tell all Aes Sedai in the camp to head towards the center of the field over there and link up." When Sheriam's eyes widened, Egwene added, "Yes, I mean all of them. There's no way that even all the sisters in the Tower could shield 200 of us."

Sheriam still shook her head. "Who will control all of that power…"

"I will," Egwene said determinedly, "but first I must go to our last hope."

Sheriam looked at her hopefully. "Who?"

Egwene set her jaw grimly. "The Dragon Reborn."

"Good luck, Mother…you're going to need it."

Once the portal to the Sun Throne was woven, Egwene stepped through.

***

Rand sat back in his throne and listened to Narishma and Flinn's description of the Black Tower. Once it was finished, he sighed. "Listen, _na'lin_…I can't do anything for you. I've tried to lift the men's spirits, but apparently it hasn't worked. Maybe those 20 could make a difference…"

Flinn shook his head. "My Lord Dragon, these men are the weakest of the weak. They feel that," he spat out the next word, "_nursing_ is the only field in which they can succeed."

"Also, my Lord Dragon, if I may be so bold…" Narishma butted in quickly. When Rand nodded, he continued, "The M'Hael is worrying both Flinn and me. We think…we think he might be going insane."

Rand suppressed a snort. _No news to me._

No news is often good news was all that Lews Therin had a chance to say before Rand muted his voice. He turned back to Narishma. "Why would you say that?" Narishma started to answer when he stopped and embraced _saidin_, Flinn not close behind. Rand, sensing their apprehension, also took hold of _saidin_.

"A woman is forming a portal, my Lord Dragon!" Narishma almost panted.

Rand immediately let go of _saidin_ when he saw who exited. "Egwene! What brings you here…" he trailed off when he saw her flushed face.

"Rand al'Thor, you've got to listen to me," she began in a desperate tone. "I need at least a hundred Asha'man, now!"

Rand wordlessly looked at her for a moment, and then turned to form a gateway to the Black Tower. 

Once there, he amplified his voice. "The Dragon Reborn requests that any who are willing to fight for the Light Travel to the Apartments." To Rand's surprise, only about 75 men appeared, most just Dedicated. Rand shook his head, but motioned for them to follow him.

Egwene shook her head at the numbers, but she formed a portal big enough for 20 men to go in at a time. Rand stepped in last. With a nod of his head, they all poured through the gateway. 

One of the Dedicated suddenly shimmered and Mazrim Taim stood in his place. Rand glared at him, but realized that there was no time for talking. He nodded to Taim.

Taim started to group the men in 'task forces' while Rand marked the rebel Aes Sedai with _saidin_ so that the Asha'man wouldn't kill them. The whole process took about an hour, and all the time the battle raged on in front of them. Rand was surprised that none of the men had taken any actions.

He strode to the front of the men. His voice carried briskly, "This is what the Tower trained you for, men. You will destroy, but destroy in my name and in the Light's. Any who harm those marked with my Power will be _severely _punished." A chorus of cheers greeted his proclamation. Rand threw his arm in the air, and a lightning bolt that blew 5 feet of earth into the air signaled the start of the attack.

Rand watched his Asha'man bitterly. _Light, this is Dumai's Wells all over again. What have I created?_

***

Egwene and all the linked sisters turned to see what Rand was looking at. Egwene slowly sank to her knees with revulsion. Everywhere she looked, Tower sisters and Asha'man were exploding, screaming, burning, and dissolving. Sheriam's lips were trembling. She turned watery eyes to Egwene. "If you call this our last hope, I wish we had fallen."

Egwene bowed her head. _Light, what kind of Amyrlin would do this? It had to be done…the Tower _must _be whole again_.

***

All heads turned as Rand fell to his knees, grabbing his head and sobbing, _Min, oh Min!_ over and over again. Narishma dropped to his knees and tried to Heal him.

Semirhage took notice. Breaking free of the link, she channeled with all of her might and knocked Narishma at least 20 feet back. He did not rise. She was not satisfied, though. Graendal had told her that Rand's assassin would be powerful; this one was not. Luckily for her, no one had noticed her attack. 

Scanning the battleground, she saw a gateway forming. She knelt next to a tree and watched a man's approach. She noted that his path headed for the writhing Rand. The light that told her that he held _saidin_ was all the excuse she needed to attack him.

He was ready, though. He had a shield up before she could destroy him, and counter-attacked swiftly. The man growled in rage when his weave was blocked by his attacker--al'Thor was regaining consciousness! In hopes of a quick kill, he looped a weave of _saidin_ around the woman's back. To his dismay, the woman ducked to the ground and shot a bolt of _saidar _right at his belly. That was the last mistake that Demandred would ever make.

***

Rand crawled slowly to his knees. He could hear shouts of victory in the distance, but all he could think about was Min. Or the lack of her. He could no longer feel her inside of his head.

__

You can't have too many in you're head, you know, Lews Therin said groggily, and surprisingly sanely.

Rand was too tired to push Lews out. _What happened?_

Lews Therin, apparently awake enough now to be mad, laughed triumphantly. _Now you know the pain that I have felt!_

Rand's gaze was as hard as stone. _A lot of people will pay for this, Lews._

Lews cackled. _We _are_ destroyers!_

Rand shook his head. _I sound mad. Listen to me!_

Laughter was his only response. He finally summoned the strength to mute Lews' voice. He got up and looked around, and instantly wished he hadn't. Without _saidin_ to throw him in the Void, he felt the full force of his own sadness and bitterness. One sight he saw that disturbed him particularly was Flinn kneeling over Narishma's body about 10 paces away from him.

"What happened, Flinn?" he asked hoarsely.

Tears streaked the other man's face. "I don't know, my Lord Dragon. He just…It didn't work out like it was supposed to."

Rand looked at him coldly. "What didn't work out, Flinn?"

Flinn winced. "My Lord Dragon, a lot of people believe that you're present condition…isn't good enough to survive Tarmon Gai'don. The Aes Sedai, led by Cadusane, came up with a plan to make you have a strong reaction to something…they were supposed to cloud your bond with Min and Narishma," he cleared his throat, "was supposed to shield you temporarily, but they never told us anything. Those dogs probably did something to Min!"

Rand's eyes narrowed, his jaw trembling slightly. "If that is the case, Flinn, they _will _pay. Dearly."

The look Rand gave him was enough to make Flinn want to turn tail and run. At any rate, he gulped. "I'm sure they will," and even his voice hardened slightly as he looked to Narishma.

Rand smoothed his coat and grabbed so much _saidin_ that blood started oozing from the corners of his eyes. After he moderated the amount, he nodded slightly and set out across the battlefield.

As he was walking, he took note of the remaining forces. Only 15 Asha'man and only 90 or so rebel Aes Sedai remained standing. He saw Taim prowling around the edge of the battlefield, probably looking for more women to destroy. Rand nevertheless approached him. "Taim!" he called when he was within earshot.

"Yes, my Lord Dragon?" Taim said, sounding a little short of breath.

"How many Aes Sedai did we face and how many did we eliminate?"

Taim smiled proudly. "Our men performed admirably. Over 200 of the 400 or so Aes Sedai trash were killed! I myself accounted for at least 30."

"You may get to spill more Aes Sedai blood yet, Taim," Rand began quickly. "Min was cut off from me in the care of Cadusane." He spat the old Aes Sedai's name out.

Taim's eyes glimmered. "I'm sure that I could eliminate her by herself, but she's bound to have several other women around her that she could link with. Not even you or I could break a link of 10 women." His face showed regret at the last comment.

"You'll be surprised at what a man can do with _Callandor_, Taim."

***

Egwene, sweaty and exhausted, approached an equally ragged Gareth Byrne. "How many survived, General?"

Byrne shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say around half of our men. We would have been totally destroyed if it hadn't been for those men in the black coats."

"But over 200 Aes Sedai were, Byrne! Light, man!"

Byrne shook his head and massaged his temple. "Listen, _girl_," he went forward with the sentence, even with a fierce glare from Egwene. "You can't wage a war without blood. Lives will be lost--do you care to think for one second what the Tower would have done to the men if they had had the upper hand?"

Egwene shook her head slowly. "We still haven't won. We will, though--it's too late to turn back now. The Light only knows what the history books will put me down as."

Byrne nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't care."


End file.
